


Don't Move

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, Modern AU, No angst at all, Whumptober, dont move, its cute i promise, not demigods in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The two fell into conversation with ease, taking small sips of their warm drinks as they spoke. On Monday they had a triple date with Nico, Will, Percy, and Jason. On Friday was Hazel’s baby shower (the two still had to buy a gift, though knew exactly what to get).





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning : 
> 
> Nondemi AU , aged up (in their 20s) , married

The house was quiet as the two sat on the couch. Annabeth had a book in hand, one about the construction and destruction of Pompeii. Where she got it from Piper didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to question her wife’s ways of getting the things she wanted and needed. Instead she sat in silence, eyes glued to the television. It was some random movie she saw on Netflix that looked good enough, but in the end was kind of lame. After a minute she turned it off, now standing up. A protest sounded from Annabeth, whom she had been leaning on as a way of warmth and comfort. 

“Oh hush I’ll be right back, Beth. Just sit tight.” She smiled, giving the woman as light pat before moving into the kitchen. Piper stuck the kettle on the stove top, turning it on medium in order to boil the water inside faster but not too fast. While it boiled she began prepping some coffee for the other, knowing that tea isn’t exactly her thing. She hummed a light tune as she did so, moving around the kitchen with ease as usual. 

Once finished, she took both cups into the living room, setting her green tea on the table and placing her finger on Annabeth’s book. Piper didn’t have to use much force in pushing it down, the other moving it when she saw the tan digit on the top of her page. The sight of the cup brought a smile to her face, and soon enough she was placing in her bookmark and taking the cup, sitting up a bit more now. 

“Thank you, my dear beauty queen.” Annabeth spoke in a light, teasing voice, a laugh following at the knowledge of Piper’s hatred for the nickname. Of course it earned her a light smack on the shoulder, though it was all fun and games between the two woman. 

Piper rolled her eyes as she sat next to the other, taking her own cup before letting her head fall onto Annabeth’s shoulder. “Shut it, bookworm. You know that name is a complete pain in the behind.” It was what her father called her growing up. Natural beauty, he’d say. A plus in being a McLean. Of course, that didn’t matter much now. It wasn’t that she was dying to change her last name, but Piper Chase just had a ring to it. 

The two fell into conversation with ease, taking small sips of their warm drinks as they spoke. On Monday they had a triple date with Nico, Will, Percy, and Jason. On Friday was Hazel’s baby shower (the two still had to buy a gift, though knew exactly what to get). Other than that they spoke about how work was going and what movie to see this Saturday when they were both off. The weekend was theirs to have, afterall. They tended to make the most of the days they had alone together, though they didn’t hesitate to surprise one another at work whenever they could. 

Kaleidoscope eyes began scanning the living room while Annabeth spoke, though soon enough landed on something in the corner. With one hand she motioned at the other to be quiet for a second, eyes not leaving the tiny figure resting on their porcelain white walls. Confusion sparked on Annabeth’s face before her eyes followed Piper’s. She knew when he wife reached the thing by the way her body tense and the hand gripped a little tighter on Piper’s leg. Slowly Piper moved forward, setting down her cup. “Don’t move, Beth.” 

Then, in one quick and swift motion, she was grabbing the book and chucking it at the wall. Neither moved for a second, Piper being the one to get up and quickly lift it from the ground. There lay a rather large, black colored spider, legs curled in. A sign that it was dead. For extra measures, though, she grabbed one of their decorative vases and smashed it into the hardwood floor below her feet. Better.  
Standing back up straight, she looked at Annabeth with a smile, expecting her wife to wrap her arms around her, calling her a hero. 

Instead, she was met with grey eyes and a small frown. “Dude, my book.” She said, huffing a breath. 

Piper only laughed as she handed the book back to Annabeth, who checked it before giving her a small kiss on the cheek as thank.


End file.
